Her house on the canvas
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: SEQUEL TO the house on her canvas. Hagu realises the truth.


cocoa: um... this is kinda like Mitch Albom's For One More Day:)

**HER HOUSE ON THE CANVAS**

Hagu was having tea and chatting with Ayumi when Shuji came into the room. "Hagu, I need to talk to you for a moment." His expression seemed serious, and it made her worry a little. Hagu gave an apologetic look to Ayumi, then nodded and followed her uncle out of the room.

He was walking briskly, and what surprised her was that he did not look back to check if she was keeping up. _It must be something gravely important..._ She dreaded whatever she was going to hear. They arrived at his car, and he opened the door for her before getting into his own seat.

The entire journey was silent. Shuji too disturbed, Hagu too afraid, both had their mouths sealed. Hagu realised that he was driving home, and it made her even more puzzled and scared of what was about to happen. They finally reached the doorstep. Hagu took hold of his hand, "Shuu-chan?". He turned around to look at her. He gave a nearly silent sigh as he lead her into the house.

--

"When did you paint this?" He asked her, obviously talking about the coloured canvas, which stood upright in front of them. "This morning…" She mumbled, wondering why it was such a upsetting thing to her uncle. However, Hagu was quite proud of it, and asked him, "D-Don't you like it..?"

"Why did you paint this house?" He raised his voice, using one hand to grab her shoulder, "Why _this _one?" Hagu stepped backward, "Shuu-chan? What do you mean?" She gazed at him with watery eyes. This was the first time he shouted at her. Hagu watched him let go, and exhale slowly.

With a sad smile he said, "I'm sorry." Then he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with the canvas.

--

It was already dinnertime and still Shuji had not explained about what happened earlier afternoon. He barely spoke and Hagu still did not have enough courage to ask. Hagu pushed the vegetables to the side of her plate. She carefully thought about what he said. _Its as if he knows the house… Maybe I painted a place that he's been to! _Hagu smiled at the newfound theory. _That would be really interesting! So he knows Hana and Iroji? What if… what if I brought him there?_

"Shuu-chan!" She said excitedly, temporarily forgetting the current atmosphere of the room. "Would you like to go to that house?" Hagu looked up, saw Shuji's shocked expression and remembered the mood he was carrying. "I…" She started to falter, regretting her impulsive action, "I can bring you there."

Her uncle stared at her, unsure to believe what she just uttered. Finally he said, "I'm finished with dinner, please wash the dishes." Hagu's eyes trailed Shuji as he left for his room. It was a simple sentence that he would normally say, but it just sounded weird at a time like this.

--

5:25. in the morning.

Hagu woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock to double-check the time. She switched it off and flipped off her blanket.

5:27.

She went to her uncle's room and creeped in. She shook her uncle excitedly, "Wake up! Now is the right time! I can show you and both of us can go in!" Shuji remained dead to the world. "Come on! I'll bring you to the house!" Hagu tried again. "You'll get to meet Hana and Iroji! So wake up!" Her uncle murmured something, so she stopped and listened. "They are…"

"They are in the house in my canvas! I'll bring you there now!" Hagu continued shouting, getting desperate. What if she gets too late to enter? Shuji murmured in his sleep again, "..are dead."

"What?" Hagu didn't hear the last part and continued to shake harder, "Please get up! I can _bring_ you there!" There was no spoken response, but a tear rolled down his cheek. She stopped.

6:25.

It was useless. Hagu headed back to the room. She sat in front of the painting and looked up at it. The moonlight from the window shown upon it, making it a breathless sight. Hagu loved the house, and she loved going there.

--

She knocked on the door. The was no answer. She knocked again, listening carefully. There was no sound whatsoever coming from the inside of the house, as if it was totally empty. _How disappointing if they're really not home. _Thinking that she may as well wait until they return, Hagu began walking around the house.

It was still kept its splendor similar to that when she first came. It was so perfectly painted it seemed fake. _In this place, anything could be 'real'._ Hagu spotted their little mailbox. At the side, in gold letterings, it read, "Hanamoto's."

_Hanamoto's? What a coincidence! Sharing the same surname! _She opened it and peered inside. She stuck her hand in and pulled out paper. They weren't envelopes, just notes. Some asked them to deliver specific paintings, others asked if they needed supplies. There was a particular one, that seemed more like a letter.

**Iroji and Hana,**

**I'm quite worried about your daughter, although she seems fine, I can feel that there is something bothering her on the inside. What's disturbing to me is that ever since you left her in my care, she has never once asked about both of you. I just hope that there is something to let her express all this emotions bottled up in her.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

Hagu was about to read who it was from when she heard someone walking up. She turned, seeing Hana and Iroji. She beamed and waved to the both of them. They smiled in return, Iroji said in a teasing tone, "Don't you know that its rude to read other people's letters?" Hagu blushed, and he patted her head.

"Let's go in." Hana said, pushing the door open.

--

"Where did both of you go?"Hagu asked inquisitively. "I thought only Iroji does the delivering."

"Oh we didn't do delivering." Iroji grinned and explained, "We went to visit a friend." Hagu nodded in response. Hana got up, saying, "I'll go get tea for the three of us." Hagu immediately stood up and volunteered to help. In the kitchen, Hagu washed the cups and placed them neatly in front of the boiling pot. Then she realised that Hana was watching her.

"You are such a sweet girl, Hagu." The compliment was accompanied by a warm smile. Suddenly, Hagu felt a nostalgic pang. She saw a flash of Hana, saying the same thing, only she wasn't wearing the same thing or having her hair the same way. It was as though it happened before…

Hagu shook her head and looked away, mumbling a 'thanks'. When it was ready, both ladies brought out the tea. Iroji smiled in appreciation. "Hagu, is it true that you are facing some difficulties now?" He asked gently while taking the cup from her. The petite blond girl sat down and said, "I guess I have to say yes to that.. I just feel that sometimes, I am so inexperienced. Like there are still so many things to discover, and I need someone to unearth all these things with me."

"Because," Hagu looked up, "I feel so lonely." Then, without realising, her tears started falling. Hana, who was beside her, gave her a hug, and patted her head in a soothing rhythm. After her little let-out, Hagu eased off. Iroji handed her tissue and she smiled at him with gratitude. "Much better?"

"Yeah." Hagu beamed. Then she stopped. _Hagu… Hagu!_ "Did you hear that?" She asked, searching their faces. "Maybe its time for you to go?" Iroji suggested. "Go?" She echoed, only to see both of them standing up. "Come," Hana said, "We'll send you off."

Hagu walked towards them, and watched them open the front door. _Hagu.._ "Wait." She was already about to step out of the door when she turned around. "How did you know I was facing difficulti.." She trailed off at the sight of the letter held up by Iroji.

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Shuji**

Everything became clear in an instant. "Bye mother, father." Hagu took once last glance and faded.

--

"Hagu." She woke up, feeling something on her shoulder. Shuji shook her again, "You awake?" She blinked, then smiled. "Shuu-chan!" She gave him a big hug. Hagu giggled at his shocked reaction.

And took one last look at her house on the canvas.


End file.
